One More Night (CenLee)
by JFACFanfic
Summary: A song-fic about John Cena and AJ Lee. One More Night by Maroon Five. Suck at summaries but it really is a good one! *ONESHOT*


"One More Night" by Maroon Five. I love this song. But when I really paid attention to the lyrics I thought of this. Hope you all like it! Rated M for language and sexual content.

I looked towards her with glistening eyes. AJ kissed Dolph in front of me once more. Why did she have to do this to me? Just because I went on a date with Nikki, doesn't give her the damn permission to make out with Dolph Ziggler. If he knew what went on between us he'd stay away. And Langston would get what's coming to him as well.

AJ walked away from Dolph wiping her lips as he turned. I could tell she hated that life sized Ken doll as much as me. But she just likes to get my blood boiling to the point where I want to tear somebodys head off. She turned to me folding her arms across her chest smirking that disable smile. I opened my door walking in angrily. I slammed it hard wishing it would break on impact.

I hated when she did this. It was her little game. A game that I kept being apart of. A game that I sometimes enjoy. A game that leaves me angry and guilty of being with her. She was like an addiction to me, and I was hers.

You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war. You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors.

John slammed his door really hard. I felt as if it would crumble to the ground shooken by his rippling strength. I couldn't help but smirk again. I couldn't stand Ziggler, but it put me ahead. Sure he was winning by taking out Nikki Bella, but now I'm winning. Man I love when I win against him.

Then he tries to do better than me. And I want to slap the crap out of him. Trying to wipe off that smile that he has when he knows I'm mad. I know he feels bad with me, being Mr. CeNation leader and all. A secret betrayal towards his fans wouldn't hurt anybody. And once we get passed this, maybe Dolph will be out of the picture.

I love having him all to myself. Especially when he's angry with me. Damn he could make a girl melt in a second. And that girl better only be me. Because he is mine. ONLY MINE. I smirked and mumbled, "Point AJ."

You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score. You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.

AJ walked into my locker-room with an innocent look. Her eyelashes fluttered peacefully as she inched towards me. Her glossly lips shimmered at the glare of the light above us. Damn she was so beautiful when she wanted something. I couldn't help but know what she wanted already. She was a predator, and I was currently, in her eyes, her prey.

Her hands went onto my shoulders as she stood behind me. Her soothing hands rubbed my shoulders making me relax into the steel chair I was sitting on. I let out a low groan as she massaged my tense muscles. I felt her lips place a gentle kiss against the back of my neck. I felt her her hands go to the front of my chest. I tilted my head as she began sucking.

She really made it hard to think straight. Well, when she does things like this I just forget all about thinking. Hell I forget about everything. She's actually a great girl when we're not fighting. She can go from being mentally unstable, to being the love of my life. I hate when she does this so damn much!

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.

John let out a sexy growl as I sucked on the flesh of his neck. I love his sexy voice. I love getting him excited. I went around him sitting on his lap straddling him. I ran my hand up his bicep enjoying his muscular physique. So much better than any guy I've dated.

His large hand grabbed my hand giving me a deadly look with his eyes. They were a dark shade of blue. A shade that I only saw when he wanted something. I could definitely tell he wanted something now. And of course I was going to give it to him. That way I had a sure chance of never losing him.

"Why must you put me in a predicament like this all the time April?" He demanded. I swallowed hard and shrugged. "If anything you owe me an apology John." He looked at me confused. "Apology?" I nodded lifting my arms from his chest crossing them over mine. "For taking out that skank Nikki Bella." He rolled his eyes looking at me sternly. "She's just a friend. I even told you." "That's not the way TMZ said it." I hissed back.

John grasped my hands back into his chest. "Who cares about them. I'm sorry, okay baby?" I smiled and pressed my lips against his kissing him deeply. "Okay baby.. but you still have to make it up to me." John nodded caressing my face. "I will.. I promise."

Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

I brought her into my chest hugging her petite figure. I feel so stupid apologizing for something that didn't even mean anything. And making it up to her? Every time I do I fucking hate myself in the morning. Each night I give her makes me want to take it back. Even my friends know that I'm trying to leave her.

I make promises that I won't. But she draws me back in. Each fucking time I swear I won't, I break it. It makes me feel guilty. Why am I doing this to the people who care about me and are so damn dedicated to me? Why can't I give them that same dedication?

Sure they don't know, but I know. It makes me sick to my stomach. But during, of course I'm not complaining. No, no more. I can't take it any god damn more!

So I cross my heart and I hope to die. That I'll only stay with you one more night.

I walked around the corner looking for John. He won his match against Damien Sandow. I love seeing him beat up people. He had such amazing strength. And he definitely knew how to use it. In and out of the ring, if you catch my drift.

I saw him talking to Randy and Sheamus. They always tried to break us up. Putting things into his mind. Making him try to leave me. I fucking hate them. I wish they'd leave him alone.

"Come on John. You forgave her again?" Randy gave him a look that I just wanted to go over and slap him. "It's not my fault. I can't think straight around her." John pleaded. "Tats like the tent time you've said tat fella." Sheamus said giving him a stern look. John sighed and nodded. "Hopefully, just one more night guys."

And I know I said it a million times. But I'll only stay with you one more night.

I opened the door to my hotel room and AJ jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist barely shutting the door. Her sweet lips attacked mine giving me a taste of her flavored lipstick. I tried pulling her off but her legs stayed wrapped tightly around me. In the struggle, I fell back onto the couch. Her tongue began to wrestle mine trying to be more dominant. I tugged on her hair earning a moan inside my mouth.

I felt her unbuckling my belt as we made out. I could feel my hard on feel relief as she opened my zipper. I grabbed her hips as she rubbed on me. Her hands were giving my crotch a sensation. I groaned lowly as she rubbed harder. God she made me feel good.

Ugh why the hell did I do this!? Why did I have to feel like this with her? One minute I love her, the next I want to leave her! She is so unpredictable! And I am so dangerously attracted to her! I'm an idiot!

Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes". Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath.

I woke up to see John sitting at the edge of the bed. Didn't he enjoy last night? I think it was the best sex we've ever had. Couldn't he understand that I loved him. I got up quietly and pressed my naked body against his back. He turned to me startled and I pecked his lips.

He turned away from me rubbing his head. I could see guilt written all over his face. I couldn't help but feel tears creep out of the corner of my eyes. I pulled away from him crying into the covers. Sometimes he made me feel like crap. Didn't he love me like I loved him?!

I could feel John's hands on my back. I pushed his hands away from me shaking my head. I couldn't face him. He always did this to me! I felt his eyes on me as I cried into the pillow. Staining it with my sorrow.

I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell.

I stared at her feeling so bad. It broke my heart to see her cry. Hell she looked so delicate. She is delicate. Every time I see her break down like this I realize that. I hate to know that I'm the reason for that.

I watched her more wanting to hold her. But she rejected my first reach to her. Screw it, I'm going back in. I placed my hand on her shoulder. She pushed my hand away. I grabbed her wrists bringing her forcibly into my chest.

She was struggling but she gave in wetting my chest with her tears. I could feel my heart racing as I held her. I love her so much, but it gets difficult. She pushed away from me and grabbed her clothes. She pulled them on quickly and went to the door. I followed her still in my boxers but she slammed the door in my face.

It finally happened. But instead of relief, I felt a knot in my throat. My stomach felt quizzy as well. My eyes started to swell with unfamiliar water. I pushed my forehead against the door feeling water roll down my cheek. What have I done?

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. (Making me love) Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. (I let it all go) Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo. (Like a tattoo, yeah) And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you.

I spent my time sitting on the couch. I couldn't believe that I left him like that. But of course he doesn't care. He kept telling those douche bags that he hoped for only one more night. And he finally did it. We broke up without even saying anything.

That's how much he didn't care. He didn't even come after me. Well I know I'm not going to the next place with the WWE. I'm gonna have to miss the next show because I don't want to even face John. The flight leaves tonight. Let's see who the fuck notices.

Obviously not anybody. The only person that I hope would, has been trying to get rid of me for a month. He finally got what he wanted. He should be happy. He is happy... without me.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh) And I know I said it a million times (Yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah)

I could feel my heart pounding as I boarded the plane. I hoped to see AJ right now. I just wanted to hold her again. The days without her killed me inside. I'm in love with her. I don't care if I have to play her games, I just want her!

No more saying one more night. Just having her with me is all I need. I looked around looking fo her. Why wasn't AJ there? I walked over to Randy confused. "Hey man where's AJ?"

"Aww you didn't do it again!?" Randy shook his head in disappointment. "She has you like a puppet on a string." He chuckled and I could feel my fist clenching by side. "Well Randy, April is my love. I'm not leaving her." He looked at me confused. "You're whipped." I threw my fist across his face. He fell out of his seat looking at me. "Fuck you Randy!"

I ran out of the plane and into the airport; I wasn't going to leave AJ.

Yeah, baby, give me one more night Yeah, baby, give me one more night(whoa, yeah) Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh,yeah,yeah)

I opened my hotel room door after the furious knocks on it. My heart sank as I came face to face with him. John was right in front of me. He had his suitcase and his chest was heaving up and down rapidly. His blue eyes met mine. I tried to close the door but he stopped it with his foot.

"April.. please hear me out." I shut my eyes closed shaking my head. "Just leave John!" I let go of the door and sat on the couch. "I'm not going anywhere April." He closed the door and sat next to me. "No John! You have no idea what you mean to me! I get jealous when you're around girls because I care okay! I fight with you because I know you'll forgive me! I fucking love you John! And all you can say is that you're just going to have one more night with me. Bullshit! I'm done!" I brought my hands to my face and cried hard. John stroked my hair but I pushed his hand away. His eyes glistened as mine locked onto his.

"April listen." I calmed myself a little and looked at him. "Do you have any idea how I spent these days?" I tilted my head in confusement. "April, I felt like someone tore my heart out. I know I kept saying I'll have one more night, but you know why?" I shook my head and he took my hand into his. "Because I can't just leave you... the last few days were agonizing without you. And I love you more than anything in this world April. Don't ever think otherwise. I just missed a flight for you.. please.. I beg of you.. take me back.." I smiled and hugged him tightly. I kissed his lips sweetly. "Yes John."

Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

As soon as she said those words I pulled her so she was sitting on my lap straddling me. I pressed my lips onto hers kissing her passionately. Her soft lips brought back our sweet memories of each time we did kiss. This time I was going to do this right. I wasn't going to screw any of this up. Her tongue collided with mine as our kiss deepened.

We began to fight for dominance. After a while, our tongues began to dance against each other instead. It felt nicer. It was more passionate. AJ removed my shirt and rubbed my chest. I felt her fumble with my belt and zipper as well.

I grabbed her shirt over her head tossing it to the ground. She removed her arms from my neck to unhook her bra herself. It fell as well and I kneaded her nipples with my hands. I could feel them going hard as I played with her breasts. AJ moaned my name into my mouth and kissed me harder. I kissed back going down to her shorts.

I pulled them off from under her tossing them carelessly into the air. April stood up in front of me shaking her underwear off her body. I grew more hunger and desire fore her. I growled and stood up kicking my socks and shoes off. Soon my jeans and boxers hit the ground as well. I lifted AJ and took her into the bedroom.

AJ laid on the bed and pulled me by my neck on top of her. She sucked on my pulse point making me let out a throaty groan. I lined up my cock to her entrance giving her only the tip of myself. AJ whimpered as I slowly went down on my length. God I missed how her tight pussy felt around my penis. We then locked eyes with signs of lust.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh) That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) And I know I said it a million times (Oh, I said it a million times) But I'll only stay with you one more night (Yeah, baby give me one more night)

John's size filled up my clit immediately. I forgot about how big his size was. It felt so good to have him inside me again. He kissed my forehead and began to start a slow grind. I moaned his name lowly gripping his shoulders tightly. I could feel him tensing up as he kept this slow pace.

I knew he wanted to take me like a wild animal. And I wouldn't of minded that one bit. But right now he needed to prove something. He wanted to prove his love for me. And I love that he really does care. But his size is too much for me when its slow.

It almost hurts. But more pleasure took place throughout my body. Only John could give me a sensation so glorious. He entwined his fingers with mine and thrusted a little faster in and out of me. I moaned in approval loving his body against mine. He started to thrust harder into me.

I couldn't keep in a loud shriek of pleasure that escaped my mouth. He kept his pace but he went in deeper, exploring untouched places of my womanhood. We both moaned and groaned in pure lust and pleasure. He began pounding harder and faster into me. I moaned his name loudly probably waking the people next door to us. He went in deeper plunging into my cervix.

"John.. uh.. uh.. John..." his name continued to leave my lips as I climaxed onto his dick. That didn't stop him. He seemed to pick up his pace still going in deep. I could feel our skin slapping hardly against each other. He groaned out my name increasing his speed. It felt so damn amazing that I began to tighten around him once more.

So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah) That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah) And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah) But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)

AJ's walls tightened around me again. This time making it hard to plunge in and out. I thought she would cut off my blood circulation. I started moving slower as she began to stop me. My name left her sweet lips as she came onto my cock. I hungrily continued my harsh pace in and out of her.

I loved how good she felt. So tight and so warm. Each of my groans were her name. I felt her start to meet my thrusts by rolling her hips. It felt so amazing on my cock. I began going in harder.

I could feel myself swelling inside her. It felt too good to release though. Her moans were too beautiful to finish. It was like a never ending race. But all good things do come to an end. And I felt as if I was ready to burst.

She clenched my shoulders as I went harder and deeper. I don't know how, but I used all my strength and speed to pound forcibly into her. AJ shrieked my name holding on for her dear life. I could feel my pleasure as well as my groans increase in loudness and lust. Her rolling hips began to jerk matching each of my thrusts. It was impossibly deep for both us.

I felt her walls tighten around my swollen penis. The friction of the whole thing made it hard to concentrate. I clenched my teeth as my swollen member made it even harder to move more than her tightened walls. We both groaned and moaned extremely loud, both our names leaving our throats. We climaxed collapsing on such great impact and exhaustion. My dick was covered in her sweet cum as I had filled her completely with everything I had.

It was more than sex, for the first time I can honestly say, we made love. And now, I don't care if I have to play her little games. I'll do anything to be with her. So instead of saying 'just' one more night, I'll do anything 'for' one more night.

I don't know, whatever...


End file.
